tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Autobot Liaison
Log Title: ''' Autobot Liaison '''Characters: Crosscut, Major Bludd, Wild Weasel Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: 25 September 2011 TP: Flood TP Summary: (Radio) Crosscut sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'Am I reaching Major Bludd, renowned soldier of fortune?' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Who's this?" to Crosscut. (Radio) Crosscut sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'I am Crosscut, of the Autobots. I know our respective alliances have had our clashes in the past, but I believe right now we may be able to help each other, so I'm reaching out an olive branch if you would allow me to come and speak with you.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "You speak for the Autobots, then?" to Crosscut. (Radio) Crosscut sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'I can, yes. Perhaps unofficially at first, but if we come to some sort of agreement I can bring it to Prime and I have some influence.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "I presume you want to talk about the fishbowl the Decepticons are turning this planet into?" to Crosscut. (Radio) Crosscut sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'Yes. Regardless of our political differences, I would assume your allies would prefer your world intact, yes?' (Radio) Crosscut sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'I believe we may be able to help each other.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Very much so. Let's chat, then." to Crosscut. (Radio) Crosscut sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'Very well. I have permission to enter your territories?' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Bludd to Command: put me through to the Commander." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Cobra Commander sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'After a moment, Bludd is patched through: "Yes, Major? What do you need?"' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "A representative of the Autobots is requesting permission to enter our territory in order to discuss mutual assistance in stopping the Decepticons' sabotage of the planet, Commander. With your permission, I'll meet with him outside Crown City." to Cobra Commander. Wild Weasel says, "Commanders. A large craft is approaching our Middle Eastern territories from the west. Believed alien origin." Major Bludd says, "Stand by, Wild Weasel." (Radio) Cobra Commander sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'I gather that is the craft to which Wild Weasel is referring?' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Undoubtedly, sir." to Cobra Commander. Major Bludd says, "Identify if possible, Weasel." (Radio) Cobra Commander sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'If the Autobots can help us, it is to our benefit to accept their asssistance... especially if we can work it to our advantage.' (Radio) Cobra Commander sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'You are cleared to proceed. Keep me abreast of the negotiations.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "That was my thought, Commander. We've little hope of success without their aid, the way I see it. Understood. Bludd out." to Cobra Commander. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Meet me outside the Crown City limits. (provides coordinates)" to Crosscut. Wild Weasel says, "Matching speed and escorting without engaging, sir. Looks like an Autobot shuttle, based on coloring, design, and markings." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged, Wild Weasel. An Autobot agent has been granted permission to enter our airspace. Escort it to the edge of the city. I'll be there to meet it in a few minutes." Wild Weasel says, "Acknlowedged and understood. Weasel out." (Radio) Crosscut sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'On my way. I will arrive in an Autobot shuttle, weapons powered down.' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "Understood." to Crosscut. Wild Weasel says, "The package has been delivered, sirs." A-10 Rattler #7334> Wild Weasel dips the wing of his Rattler and returns to his patrols once the Autobot shuttle has landed without incident. A-10 Rattler #7334 has left. A Stinger jeep drives out from the city and approaches the shuttle, slowing to a stop some fifty metres away. Major Bludd waits in the passenger seat for the visitor to emerge, while his driver stares nervously at the large space vehicle. Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged, Wild Weasel." From the shuttle steps a silver robot. While small for an Autobot, he nonetheless towers over any Cobra guards. His optics are amber and his helmet red, and his chest seems to be formed from the front of a small Japanese subcompact. At first blush he seems unarmed and unassuming. Major Bludd opens his door and steps out of the jeep. "Crosscut, I presume?" he says, looking up at the robot. Crosscut steps down the ramp, approaching Major Bludd's vehicle slowly and non-threateningly. "Yes. It is good to meet you, Major." He seems to have no accent. "I appreciate you meeting with me like this. Obviously, the situation is dire." A silver faceplate makes reading Crosscut's expression difficult, but his voice ripples with concern and warmth. "Likewise," Bludd replies. He supposes there's no reason there couldn't be an Autobot with an Australian accent. Why not? "We're runnin' outta land," he adds, frowning. Crosscut says, "Yes. We obviously suspect the Decepticons, but our intelligence is limited. Our resources have been tied up in search and rescue." "Oh, the Decepticons are definitely to blame," Bludd says. "Megatron took credit for the whole debacle. We've sent out our own teams to gather information," he continues, "and we've found a machine under the Arctic Sea that seems to be heating the ocean and melting the icecaps." Crosscut says, "I see. Undersea operations aren't the Autobots' strongest field, but do have some experience in that area. How can we help you save your planet?" Major Bludd shifts into a parade rest stance. "We'll share what we know about the location, including what our instruments determined about the makeup of the device. I've devised a strike operation, but it's really more of an elaborate feint to draw the Decepticons away long enough for us to hit it with as much ordnance as we can." He scowls. "It's quite the long shot, but at the moment it's all we have." He waves a hand at the city behind him. "In a week's time this will be under water," he continues. "We're just about out of time." Crosscut nods. "Our undersea forces are limited, but we are willing to commit ordnance and troops to your operation as we possess the same goals. I will give your data to our experienced scientists and strategic experts... we may be able to find a weakness that will maximize your effects." Crosscut seems friendly and neutral, revealing little about what the Autobots knew before receiving Cobra's intel. "I'll have the data transmitted to you," Bludd says. "'Preciate what help you can give," he adds casually, as if he's discussing having borrowed a cup of sugar from his next-door neighbour. Crosscut says, "Well, the Autobots are strongly invested in the protection of your planet. In this case our goals overlap completely." Major Bludd presses his lips together, his back straightening. "Right," he replies stiffly, "let's get it saved so we humans don't have t'learn t'grow gills're somethin'." He gives Crosscut a tight smile that lacks much warmth. Crosscut says, "I'd prefer that. However, even if we fail, the Autobots will continue to save whomever we can - no matter past conflict or political pursuasion." "Good." Bludd opens the door of the Stinger. "You'll keep in close contact with us, yeah? 'Cos this op is going off soon. Like I said, we ain't got much time." Crosscut nods. "Of course. You have my contact frequency, and I will bring this information back to Prime immediately so he can coordinate with your command." Major Bludd gets into the jeep and shuts the door. "Be in touch, then," he says. Crosscut nods and salutes in a friendly fashion. Crosscut returns to his shuttle. Category:2011 Category:Logs